


Sleep

by rudolphsb9



Series: Not That Far Apart After All [12]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Gen, Siblings, number siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: Katia got used to sleeping without pills, but that didn't mean it was an easy night. Until it was.





	

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: Agent 47, Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: Number Siblings  
Summary: Katia got used to sleeping without pills, but that didn’t mean it was an easy night. Until it was.

~~~

47 hung his jacket carefully and scanned the living room of the suite for a moment before his eyes landed on the door to the suite’s bedroom proper. Slowly he walked over and edged quietly into the room. Katia’s sleep had been disturbed, shaky, and uncertain for as long as he had known her, and the sleeping pills had implied it had been a long-ongoing problem for her. Now she was breathing shakily and shuddering under the covers. He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat on the corner. Her feet found his hips, but he was sure that was an accident.

Regardless, Katia started a little, pushing herself up slightly and cracking an eye open to look at him through her messy hair. He glanced at her, watching her relax as she recognized him. She flopped back into the pillow, closing her eyes again. Her breathing evened out, and she stopped shaking. 47 scooted closer to her, pulling the duvet back over her shoulders. She exhaled deeply, tension leaving her shoulders. He watched her for several moments; she seemed so peaceful now, at rest finally.

47 stood, aiming to leave for the sofa, when Katia’s hand shot out and closed around his wrist. He stopped and looked down at her, still seemingly asleep. Slowly he freed his wrist and walked around to the other side of the bed, slipping out of his shoes and laying his pistols on the nightstand, where they were easily accessible. He sat cross-legged, leaning against the headboard, and Katia turned over, burying her face in his hip. He glanced down at her, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and closed his eyes, asleep within seconds.

***

Katia started awake the next morning, looking around and trying to assess the problem. Usually she slept lightly through the night, waking up intermittently because of her nightmares and struggling to get a good night’s rest as a result. This time, though, it was dawn and she didn’t recall anything since perhaps around ten the night before. No nightmares, no spasms, nothing. 47 sat on the bed, wide awake, watching her peacefully. “Are you alright?” he asked.

She nodded, muttering, “I-I think so” and sitting up. “Were you really here all night?”

“You wanted me to be,” he replied simply.

“Hm, I must have. Thanks.”

“Of course. You seem to have slept well.”

“I…think I did. And nobody tried to kill me!” He allowed a faint smile, and she stretched a little. “So, what’s on the agenda today? Tests? Because honestly I feel like I can take on anything.” To prove her point she gave 47 a few playful taps on the shoulder reminiscent of a prepping boxer. He merely ruffled her hair and slid off the bed, holstering his guns and slipping into his shoes.

“You’re in luck,” he said as he moved. “Today’s an off day.”

She watched him. “So…what do we do?”

“Whatever you want.”


End file.
